


Color Me Blue

by katherinepulitzumber



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Connor - Freeform, Connor x OC - Freeform, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hank Anderson - Freeform, I haven't written fan fiction in forever, I just love this idea okay, I just used an actual name rather than a y/n, I put x reader because you can change the name in your head, RK800 - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i have no idea what im doing, in game story, its obviously different with an extra character, like everything is the same kinda but like not ya know, yeah anyways enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinepulitzumber/pseuds/katherinepulitzumber
Summary: Its the time old story- each person has their soulmate's name tattooed on their wrist and they'll spend their life looking for them.  It seems like a simple process, that is, until your wrist shows no name.  This is what confuses Kylie Benson the most- nothing is there.  By 22, she'd transferred to the Detroit Police Department and tried to forget about it all.  That is until, instead of a name, the numbers 313 248 317-51 appear on her wrist instead.  Was this some glitch in the universe? Who would know? But maybe the new detective from Cyberlife has to do with this new "case" to solve. . .





	1. Prologue

_June 7th, 2038_   
_ 8:25PM_

Kylie Benson sat at her desk; looking through her emails and doing anything to pass the time as she waited for one in specific. Recently Kylie had made the decision to try and transfer from her job at the NYPD to the Detroit Police Department. It wasn't anything personal- well, for the most part. New York was crawling with people who, unlike her, seemed to show off their soulmate marks as if it were diamond rings (which it usually would become once their soulmate was met). Detroit was only a little smaller than New York- but maybe it'd be calmer and quieter.

A knock on her door interrupted her scrolling and she turned to see her brother Cody standing there.

"Did you get the email yet?" He asked nervously.

Kylie shook her head sadly as he came over and sat up on her desk- his dirty blonde hair flopping as he settled himself.

"They'll accept you; I know it."

Kylie couldn't help the laugh that came from her.

"You make it sound like I'm applying to college, dingus." She grinned, pushing his leg.

Cody showed a mock offense, "I'll have you know, dingus, that I will be applying to college very soon."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Do let me know when college starts accepting 12 year olds that haven't been skipping gra-"

A 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨! from her computer cut her short and she slammed the refresh button.

"Please, please, please. . ." She whispered.

She clicked on the new email, scanning it over before starting at the top and rereading.

"Well?" Cody asked impatiently.

"You're looking at a new detective at the Detroit Police Department."

-

_August 4th, 2038_   
_ 1:14PM_

"You have everything you need?"

A few months had gone by since receiving the email. Now, the first week of August, Kylie dragged her suitcase to the door of her family's home.

"Apartment is set up- in a safe neighborhood." She added, seeing her mother about to ask that same question for probably the hundredth time, "The DPD have me registered in their system and ready for work as soon as I get there. They've received all of my transcripts from the NYPD and are waiting to assign me to a case."

"We're so proud of you honey."

Kylie smiled back at her mother before running over to give her a hug as her father stepped into the room; car keys in hand.

"Don't forget about us off in Detroit little scout." He teased, accepting his own hug.

"Forget you crazy lot? Never. Besides, you're dropping me off at the train station so I'm not leaving you right away dad."

Kylie walked over to Cody and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance.

"Take care of mom and dad while I'm gone, yeah?"

He nodded before throwing his arms around her in a hug. No matter how many times the two annoyed each other; they still cared- though, they'd never admit it. They were too stubborn for that.

Kylie grabbed her suitcase and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call. Don't worry." She smiled.

Her mother nodded and quickly wiped a tear.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

With another promise to be safe, Kylie slipped on her sneakers and walked out the door- suitcase in hand and ready as she could be.


	2. 1

_August 15th, 2038_   
_ 9:36 AM_

Kylie sat at her desk, now settled in at the DPD, and looked through the files on terminal.

Deviants, deviants, and- more deviants. . .

The cases of androids going against their programming had increased in the past few days. While some people were scared and others angry- Kylie wasn't worried. Well, unless violence occurred. But besides that, she didn't see a problem with androids wanting to be free. Maybe they're more human than everyone thought.  
She pushed a stray hair out of her face and looked closely at the next file.

"Benson!"

Her head snapped up to see Captain Fowler standing outside his office. He motioned for her to follow him.

At the desk next to her, Gavin Reed (ever the ass), snickered.

"What'd you do this time?" He said, lips curling.

"Shut up." Kylie muttered, walking over and up the stairs to the office.

She closed the door behind her and took a seat.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Fowler resisted putting his head in his hands. Why was this always her first question?

"No." He said, "But if you keep asking that as your first question every time I call you to the office, you may be."

Kylie silently nodded, wide eyed.

"We're thinking of assigning you to a case."

Her head perked up, "Really?"

"Don't get too excited Benson. We're not even sure if this counts for a case yet. All we know is that a few androids have deviated this summer and we'll be pairing you up with Lieutenant Anderson to investigate."

Kylie looked over her shoulder at Anderson's desk.

He was an older man with grey hair that came almost to his shoulders. His desk was opposite of her's. He was always late to work (in fact- this might have been the earliest he's been at the office) and usually had a cold attitude; especially towards androids.

"That is, if you're willing to take the case."

Kylie quickly spun back around, nodding enthusiastically, "I am."

Fowler nodded, "We'll send the files over to your terminal then. Hank already knows you'll be working on the case together."

Kylie stood up, thanking him and walking out. She quickly made her way over to Hank- getting a vague 'hmph' as a greeting from him.

"So, we'll be working on the deviant cases together." She said, trying to make conversation.

Hank just nodded, not looking from the terminal, "Seems like it kid."

The awkward silence seemed to stretch out far longer than she wished it to.

"Did you need somethin?" Hank asked with a frown.

"Oh- no, I just- well, wanted to introduce myself is all." Kylie muttered.

"I know ya. You sit at that desk over there." Hank said, nodding to the desk across, "Which is where you should be."

Kylie grimaced, "Uh, right. I'll just be going then."

She quickly made her way back to her desk and sat down; looking over the randomly placed knick knacks around it. It wasn't the cleanest desk by any means. A pencil cup overflowing with different pens, sticky notes everywhere, tangled headphones hanging from the terminal monitor, small doodles and sketches littered over her calendar. But, while cluttered, it had a home-like feel all the same.

A burning sensation on her wrist made her jump back; chair nearly toppling over as she grabbed onto her wrist tightly.

_What was happening?_

She held her breath tightly, feeling the faint stinging of tears threatening to fall and her vision looking fuzzy.

_Was this death? Don’t be dramatic- you’re not dying. Then what is this?_

Kylie finally let out the breath as the sensation left as quick as it'd come. She leaned forward against her desk; putting her head in her hands and trying to control her breathing.

"What the hell. . ." She mumbled.

She closed her eyes, hoping the room would stop feeling like it was spinning. Why was it her wrist? What did that even mean?

Once she was breathing normally again, Kylie opened her eyes; squinting at the light as her vision cleared. The first thing she saw come into focus was her left wrist in front of her eyes. Her wrist that now had writing on it.

** _313 248 317-51._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to DBH, Connor was created on August 15th so hence the date. Anyways- the next chapter is gonna probably be the time skip to when the game actually takes place so yay Connor and also yay an actual plot line lol


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNOR FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my writing for Connor is off- he's actually a pretty difficult character to write.

_November 5th, 2038_   
_ 2:22PM_

Connor stepped through the automatic doors of the Detroit Police Department and walked up to the front desk; an android receptionist waiting.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson."

The android at the desk looked at him quizzically before her LED spun yellow. She nodded towards a set of doors leading into the precinct just as an officer was walking out of them. Connor walked over as the doors reopened to let him inside. He took in his surroundings- quickly scanning over everything within his sight before beginning to search for Anderson's desk.

He passed the androids at the wall and began to scan each desk- looking at the nameplates.

_Po. Miller. Dt. Reed. Lt. Anderson._

Bingo.

Connor looked over the Lieutenant's desk. Headphones, photos, newspaper clippings, a Detroit basketball cap.

He picked up the headphones and held them to his ear before pressing the play button on the iPod. He jumped slightly and his LED flashed yellow as loud heavy metal played in his sensors.

**_Analyzing_** **_l_________________l 100%_**

_Knights of the Black Death_   
_Dark Heavy Metal_   
_Release Date - 2021_

He set the headphones and iPod back on Anderson's desk and began to investigate further. Connor's gaze fell upon the Lieutenant's chair.

** _Processing Data l_________________l 100%_ **

  
_Canine Hairs._

_Saint Bernard Dog._

Connor's lips quirked up slightly. The Lieutenant has a dog. He walked around the desk to look for anyone who might know where Lieutenant Anderson was. Connor looked at the desk across from this one to see a girl sitting at it; her head bobbing to some beat in her headphones as she looked through the terminal on her desk. She had auburn hair and a pencil tucked behind her right ear.

** _Processing Data l_________________l 100%_ **

_Kylie Benson. _

_Born: 12/09/2016 // Detective. _

_Criminal Record: None_

The information disappeared from his view as he walked over to her. He cleared his throat (though he physically had no reason to other than to get her attention)

"Excuse me."

Kylie didn't look up; so far lost in her music and work.

Connor took a step closer to her desk before tapping her shoulder.

Kylie jumped, startled, and took out her earbuds.

"Shit! So sorry. Can I help you?" She asked, looking up at him.

_Oh, those are nice eyes._

"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife-"

_Good job Cyberlife._

"I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Lieutenant Hank Anderson?"

"Oh Hank?" She asked, "He's probably at a bar right now. Is there anything in particular you need to inform him about? I'm working on the same cases as he is and can write it down."

"I've been assigned to assist in the mission of hunting down deviants. A new case was reported this evening."

Kylie winced. She hated that wording. "hunting deviants" It was as if they were prey. She heard a 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨! noise from the terminal and looked back at it.

"Well, Connor from Cyberlife, looks like I just got the message about it." She said, scanning over the report, "A homicide with one of Cyberlife's own androids."

"You may head to the scene. I am to find Lieutenant Anderson and inform him."

Kylie sat in thought for a minute, "You know," She said slowly, "I could always come with. I know the bars he frequents at."

** _dṱ̢̀͘S̰͛ǒ̟̜̠̥̔̓̇͢͝f͢͝t̹̜͋͋ẁ̙ā̹r̢̄e͐͟ ̬̒I̳͖͍̞̟͗͂̓͛̚ń̢̮̻̦̓̒͛̿͢st͎̭̔̆̏͜a͇̾b̲͘il̨̝͑͗i̩̠̍͗̒̚͟͜ty̼̗̥̜̌͌͘͞0̦̝̬̯̄̈̈̚v̩̟̓̋͢͝9͙͚̗̦̊͊͑͑_ **

Connor's LED spun yellow for a few seconds before turning back to it's neutral blue, "That would be fine."

Kylie put away her headphones before grabbing her purse and jacket.

"The first one is just down the road. . ."


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Kylie finally find Hank and, after some persuasion, go to a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I also want to make it known that I am using dialogue and gameplay from Jacksepticeye's run-through.

_November 5th,_

_2038 11:17PM _

Kylie and Connor walked through the streets of Detroit- having already been to 4 bars all over the city all by foot. To say Kylie enjoyed her now soggy with snow converse would be the highest level of sarcasm possible. Connor walked with stiffened shoulders (no doubt a mechanical attribute) beside her; his LED spinning yellow.

"Something on your mind?"

He looked down to see dark brown eyes looking up at him.

"May I ask you a personal question, detective?" Connor looked back at her, stopping.

"Sure." Kylie answered, "Hit me with it."

"I would not-"

"Figure of speech Connor." She interrupted.

"Oh."

** _dṱ̢̀͘S̰͛ǒ̟̜̠̥̔̓̇͢͝f͢͝t̹̜͋͋ẁ̙ā̹r̢̄e͐͟ ̬̒I̳͖͍̞̟͗͂̓͛̚ń̢̮̻̦̓̒͛̿͢st͎̭̔̆̏͜a͇̾b̲͘il̨̝͑͗i̩̠̍͗̒̚͟͜ty̼̗̥̜̌͌͘͞0̦̝̬̯̄̈̈̚v̩̟̓̋͢͝9͙͚̗̦̊͊͑͑_ **

Connor shook his head slightly; letting the message dissipate as Kylie waited.

"According to what people have mentioned in the past bars, there is such a thing as a soulmate mark?" He tilted his head slightly, "I do not understand. While I am programmed to act like humans, I do not carry one of these marks." He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show her.

"Well. . ." Kylie started, unsure of how to even start that subject and open up that type of conversation, "I didn't have a soulmate mark for years. I think they didn't give you one because-" She didn't know how to end the sentence. 

_Because you're a machine? An android? How do you even explain something you don't know?_

Connor nodded thoughtfully, already understanding the implication of her words, "I understand. Thank you detective."

He pulled his coin out of his pocket and began to flip it around. Little _ping!_ noises echoing in the quiet streets every few seconds as they approached Jimmy's Bar. Ignoring the **_"No Androids Allowed"_** sign, Kylie pushed the door open and led Connor inside. A few patrons stared at them; some in surprise and others in annoyance.

"There's Hank." Kylie said, pointing to a man sitting at the bar.

Connor ran a scan of the Lieutenant's face.

** _Processing Data l_________________l 100%_ **

_Lt. Anderson, Hank_

_Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant_

_Criminal Record: None_

Kylie walked over to where Hank was sitting, "Hey, we got a homicide case to investigate Hanky pank."

"Kid, if you call me that again-"

"Involving a Cyberlife Android."

Hank let out of laugh that sounded more like a huff, "Am I supposed to be surprised?" He motioned over to Connor; who still stood where Kylie had been before, "That android with you? He's lookin' like a lost puppy standin' there."

Kylie waved him over, "This is-"

"Connor. I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife."

Hank looked between the two.

"Cyberlife sent one of their own to investigate _one of their own_ who committed a homicide?"

"In accordance to procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators." Connor said as if reciting a script.

"Well, Benson and I don't _need_ any assistance." Hank muttered, "Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

"Hank!" Kylie gritted her teeth. She knew Hank disliked Androids (he once told her the reason after a particularly rough case and a few glasses of whisky) but he didn't have to say it to one who would be working with them.

"Listen," Connor said, "I think you should stop drinking and come with Detective Benson and I. It'll make life easier for the three of us."

Hank ignored the two; downing his glass of liquor. Kylie put her head in her hands; clearly frustrated at his antics.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I must accompany the both of you."

Hank chuckled dryly, "You know where you can stick your instructions?"

Kylie was about to scold him once more before Connor interrupted, his head tilting to the side.

"No. Where?"

Hank gave Connor an annoyed look as Kylie tried to hold in a laugh.

"You know what? I'll buy you one for the road." Connor said in an attempt to persuade him, "What do you say?"

Hank said nothing, sitting in thought.

"Bartender, the same again please."

Jimmy looked back at Connor with a bewildered expression as the android laid a bill on the counter.

"See that, Jim? Wonders of technology. . . Make it a double." Hank grumbled.

The glass was filled and Hank downed it as if it were just a shot of tequila before turning his attention to Kylie.

"Did you say homicide?"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kylie sat in the backseat of Hank's car as they made their way to the scene. Connor had run a scan and concluded the Lieutenant was not too drunk to drive and would be perfectly fine. (Though that still got him the middle finger from Hank). She tapped her foot to the sound of Hank's iPod that currently played through the speakers. 

The house they pulled up to was fairly small and had a bunch of officers already surrounding it as well as holographic caution tape. An ambulance was already parked across the street as well as a cop car. Onlookers stood around in the rain; some held umbrellas while others held each other.

Hank stopped the engine and turned to Connor next to him.

"You wait here." He said, "Benson and I won't be long."

He opened the door as Kylie stepped out from the back.

"Whatever you say Lieutenant." Connor replied; getting an exasperated look from Hank.

"Fucking-A whatever I say. . ." Hank muttered, closing the car door.

Connor's LED flashed yellow and error messages popped up in his field of vision. 

** _Conflicting Orders. Selecting Priority. . . Follow Lt. Anderson and Dt. Benson._ **

Connor opened the door and stepped out of the car; rain falling onto his jacket as he walked to the scene, hands rubbing together in a subconscious (though he had no consciousness to necessarily begin with to say) motion.

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point." An officer stated, walking over to him with raised hands.

Hank and Kylie turned around at the word android, already knowing who would be standing there.

"It's with us." Hank called. (Kylie cringed at the word _it_)

The officer moved aside as Conner walked over to the two of them.

"What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Hank grumbled.

"Your orders contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant." Connor stated.

Hank narrowed his eyes, "You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay out of my way, got it?"

"Got it."

Another officer stepped off of the porch, heading towards the three.

"Evening Hank, Kylie. We were starting to think you guys weren't going to show."

Hank huffed, "Yeah that was the point until this asshole-" He pointed to Connor who stood straight, "and this little brat-" Kylie waved with a proud smile, "found me."

"So. . ." The officer said, beginning to lead them inside, "You got yourself an android, huh?"

"Oh, very funny." Hank said dryly, "Just tell me what happened."

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid rent in a few months, so he thought he'd drop by to see what was going on. . . That's when he found the body. . ."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Throughout all of the bodies she had seen through her career, Kylie still cringed at the sight. Carlos Ortiz lay slumped against a wall, covered in blood from obvious stab wounds.

"I'd say he's been dead around three weeks." An officer said, "We'll know more once the coroner gets here."

"Any sign of a break in?" Hank asked.

"Nope."

"What do we know about his android?" Kylie asked.

"Not much." The officer shrugged, "The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived."

Kylie nodded before looking at the writing above the body.

_I AM ALIVE_

It was written in perfect font. Not a line was out of place. It looked as if it were typed on a screen.

"Was this written in the victim's blood?" She asked.

"I would say so. We're taking samples for analysis."

_ **Regular Letters. Font: Cyberlife Sans** _

Connor stored the writing analysis away in his memory and began to walk around, looking for clues as to what might have happened.

** _Red Ice (Victim was a user) Knife (No fingerprints- android involvement?)._ **

Connor took some blood on his fingers before licking it as Hank and Kylie walked over.

"Oh, what the hell are you doing?" Hank asked. Kylie furrowed her brows; staring at Connor.

He stood up to face them, gesturing with his hand, "I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

Kylie raised her eyebrows as Hank just nodded.

"Okay just. . . don't put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?"

"Got it." Connor confirmed.

With a mutter of "Fucking hell, I can't believe the shit I put up with. . ." Hank walked off, leaving Connor and Kylie standing there.

"Do you need any assistance looking for clues?" Kylie asked. _She didn't know why she wanted him to say yes so badly._

"Not particularly." Connor replied, "But if you would like you may."

** _dṱ̢̀͘S̰͛ǒ̟̜̠̥̔̓̇͢͝f͢͝t̹̜͋͋ẁ̙ā̹r̢̄e͐͟ ̬̒I̳͖͍̞̟͗͂̓͛̚ń̢̮̻̦̓̒͛̿͢st͎̭̔̆̏͜a͇̾b̲͘il̨̝͑͗i̩̠̍͗̒̚͟͜ty̼̗̥̜̌͌͘͞0̦̝̬̯̄̈̈̚v̩̟̓̋͢͝9͙͚̗̦̊͊͑͑ _ ** _There it was again._

Kylie followed as Connor took a sweep of the crime scene, being careful to not step in blood or any other evidence that was marked by numbers.

_**Processing Data**_ **_l_________________l 100%_**

_Dried Blood_

_DNA Analysis: ORTIZ, Carlos_

_Sample Date >19 days_

"He was a red ice user?" Kylie asked from beside him.

Connor nodded before heading to the desk and picking up a magazine. _Eden Club_ was written on the cover.

"Not the time Connor." Kylie said.

Connor gave a confused look at the detective before realizing what it looked like. He set the magazine down and shook his head.

"That belonged to Ortiz. He may have gone there before."

"Well, he sure looked like he liked to party." Kylie said.

Connor made his way to the kitchen; Kylie following close behind.

_ **Baseball Bat (Fingerprint Match: ORTIZ, Carlos. Criminal record: Theft and aggravated assault. Traces of thirium)** _

Connor reconstructed the scene- outlines of figures flashing before his eyes.

_ **Deviant Was Attacked: Emotional Shock. Deviant Took a Knife. Came Away From the Kitchen. Victim Was Stabbed. Victim Fell Here.** _

The two ended up back in the living room by the time the reconstruction was completed. Connor then looked over Carlos' body.

** _Estimated Time of Death: - 11:30. 28 Stab wounds. Deceased more than 19 days ago._ **

With more evidence committed to memory, Kylie and Connor continued to search the house; collecting evidence (well, mainly Connor as he could scan things) until they came to a bathroom hidden towards the back of the house. A shower curtain was drawn and dirty towels hung on the racks. The duo walked towards the shower curtain, stopping in front of it and sharing a look. Connor put an arm out in front of Kylie (he had no idea what in his programming caused him to do it- but another software instability popped up in the corner of his vision) and used his other arm to pull back the curtain.

The only thing there was a statue on the floor and the word _RA9_ written all over the wall.

_ **Obsessive Writing.** _

"What the hell. . ." Kylie muttered, tracing a finger along the wording.

Connor knelt down and picked up the statue in the middle.

** _Religious Offering?_ **

Connor got back up and made his way to the hallway. He ran a scan over the surroundings.

_ **A Ladder Was Used. Traces of Thirium Leading to Attic.** _

Kylie caught up to Connor as he began to inspect another curtain that was closed.

"What do you think is in there?" She asked.

Without answering, Connor pulled the curtain back. He jumped back; shoving Kylie with him as a pile of brooms clattered to the floor loudly.

Heart now beating loudly in her ears and face flushed a bright pink, Kylie quickly spoke up, "We, um, we should go see how Hank is doing."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Hank stood on the back porch; taking in the scene of the backyard as Connor and Kylie walked up to him.

"What have you got?" He asked without looking at them.

The two launched into the whole story from the attack to the statue and to the samples.

"The android seemed to loose some thirium." Connor remarked.

Both Hank and Kylie stared at him with confused faces.

"You call it 'Blue Blood'." Connor explained, "It's the fluid that powers androids' biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"Oh," Hank said, "But I bet you can still see it, right?"

"Correct."

Kylie stared out into the backyard, looking over the muddy ground.

"Mind scanning the footprints?" She asked Connor.

His LED flashed yellow.

** _Model K52 DPD - 10'_ **

** _Less than 60 minutes ago_ **

"The door was locked from the inside." Hank remarked, "Killer must have gotten out this way. . ."

"There are no footprints besides officer Collins' size 10 shoes."

"Well this happened weeks ago. Tracks could have faded."

Connor shook his head, "No, this type of soil would have retained a trace. Nobody's been out here for a long time."

"So," Kylie said, looking over at Connor, "the android is still inside the house?"

"Precisely."

Connor quickly walked back into the house; grabbing a chair from the kitchen and making his way back towards where the bathroom had been.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check something."

He set the chair down and scanned over the area.

Connor stood up on the chair and began to slide the lid off the attic only to feel a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Kylie staring back up at him.

"Just. . . Be careful. . ." She said, averting her gaze from his.

Connor nodded before his gaze zeroed in on her wrist that peaked out from her jacket sleeve as she pulled it away. He only saw the numbers _51_.

_Weird. _He did a quick search about soulmate marks only to come up with names and letters._ How come she had numbers?_

It wasn't important. The investigation was.

Connor slid the lid off of the attic the rest of the way before hoisting himself up and through it. He stood up; brushing some dust off of his uniform and looked around.

The attic looked empty. But that wouldn't explain why there was thirium on the lid.

** _Search Attic._ **

Connor began to make his way through the attic; carefully moving aside items. He unveiled a mannequin before a figure rushing by caught his vision. He sped after it to come face to face with the deviant. He was missing some skin, showing the mechanics underneath, and his LED was as red as the dried blood on his shirt. The deviant looked at him with pleading eyes.

_ **Deviant Located.** _

"I was just defending myself." The deviant stuttered, "He was gonna kill me. . . I'm begging you. . . Don't tell them. . ."

Connor stared back at it with a blank expression.

Suddenly Hank's voice rang from down in the house.

"Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?"

The deviant and Connor just stared at each other; not a word spoken between them. One android's fate in another's hands. Connor turned back towards the attic door.

"It's here Lieutenant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in SO long so I apologize if it's awful. But, hopefully it'll improve with time. The beginnings may seem rushed because I'd like to get to the actual Detroit part. Anyways, that's all for now!


End file.
